


The Simple Things In Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Compromise, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve just realizes that he is a lucky guy, Cause Danny isn’t gonna leave him anytime soon, What happens to these guys?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Simple Things In Life:

*Summary: Steve just realizes that he is a lucky guy, Cause Danny isn’t gonna leave him anytime soon, What happens to these guys?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was a lucky guy, Cause he knew that he would never be alone. The Former Seal is learning that trust can bring wonderful things into your life, One thing that Steve knew it brought his wonderful lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams into it.

No matter what he did or say, Danny never left him, or would leave him. Ever since he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, & told the blond about it. He was feeling like his life was complete. The Former Seal never felt this happy in a long time, & loved the feeling.

They came up with compromises, & Steve took the shorter man’s feelings into consideration. Danny tries not to be a mother hen so much, as he was in the past. The Five-O Commander was so deep in thought, that he didn’t hear the loudmouth detective come up to him with cups of coffee in his hands.

“Steve, You are okay ?”, Danny asked, as he handed him his cup, & sat down to join him, The Couple shared a kiss.”I am just enjoying the simple things in my life”, & they shared another kiss. They spent some time together.

The End.


End file.
